Project Wingman
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION d'EverydayGleek] Regina a un admirateur secret. Inaperçue par cette dernière, cette mystérieuse personne se trouvait juste sous ses yeux depuis le début. - SwanQueen. COMPLETE
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à EverydayGleek (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde, comme promis dans le dernier chapitre de _« So Close »_ , voici une nouvelle traduction – avec un certain retard certes, mais vous savez, les cours, la vie, les amis... C'était compliqué. L'important c'est qu'elle soit finalement arrivée !

Je vous présente donc _« Project Wingman »_ d'EverydayGleek, une fic légère et drôle qui m'a fait complètement craqué et que j'ai trouvé absolument adorable.

Cette fic comporte sept chapitres qui sont, comme d'habitude, déjà traduit et corrigé grâce au travail de ma super bêta **Devonnebydemi**. Donc pas de panique, vous aurez le fin mot de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Project Wingman**  
 _[TRADUCTION d'EverydayGleek]_

 _Regina a un admirateur secret._ _Inaperçue par cette dernière, cette mystérieuse personne se trouvait juste sous ses yeux depuis le début._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 1**

« Livraison pour Regina Mills. »

« Une livraison pour moi ? De qui ? » Demanda la brune légèrement confuse en regardant le bouquet de tournesols qu'on venait de lui offrir avec suspicion. Le jeune livreur haussa simplement les épaules en réponse, lui tendant une carte placée au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une boite de chocolats.

« Je ne sais pas, madame. Je fais juste les livraisons. » Regina roula des yeux devant l'attitude de l'adolescent et lui tendit deux dollars de pourboire avant de le chasser hors de son bureau. Il prit les billets et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Un fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Regina baissa le regard vers la carte et la fixa avec méfiance. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer des fleurs ? Elle laissa libre court à sa curiosité et, lentement, ouvrit la carte, lisant les trois petits mots écrits dessus.

 _Tu es belle. – L.S._

Regina fixa les initiales qui servaient de signature et fronça les sourcils. Qui diable pouvait être L.S. et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était belle maintenant ? Pas que Regina ne se trouve pas belle parce que, avouons-le, elle était belle tout le temps et elle le savait. Enfin assez parlé du message sur la carte, ce qui intriguait vraiment Regina, c'était les initiales de la signature. De ce qu'elle en savait, personne à Storybrooke n'avait pour initiales ''L.S.''. Qui pouvait être cette personne et pourquoi n'avait-il – _ou elle_ – pas simplement signé par son véritable nom. Regina plaça soigneusement la carte sur son bureau et tourna son attention vers la boite de chocolats restées près du bouquet de fleurs. Elle tira la boite vers elle et souleva doucement le couvercle avant d'haleter de surprise en découvrant que la boite contenait ses chocolats préférés : des truffes au caramel.

Il semblerait que son soi-disant admirateur secret, L.S., était quelqu'un qui la connaissait plutôt bien, ou, tout du moins, qui connaissait bien quelqu'un proche d'elle. Henry. Malheureusement pour Regina, cela pouvait être à peu près n'importe qui dans cette petite ville perdue. Son fils était très populaire auprès des habitants. Peut-être pouvait-elle simplement demander à Henry si il savait qui lui avait envoyé ces... _Cadeaux_. Regina ramassa alors le bouquet de tournesols – aussi ses préférées – et les porta à son nez avant d'inhaler l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et qu'un petit sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Au moment où elle allait reposer les fleurs sur son bureau, un coup fut frappé à sa porte et la fit sursauter. Elle chassa le sourire de son visage avant de se racler la bruyamment la gorge et de croasser un « Entrez. » d'une voix tout ce qu'il y avait de moins posée. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dans la seconde et Emma pénétra dans la pièce.

« Sheriff, » l'accueillit sèchement Regina. « Que me vaut le plaisir ? » La blonde se racla la gorge mal à l'aise et marcha jusqu'au bureau de la maire en lui tendant une enveloppe en papier kraft pour qu'elle s'en saisisse.

« Ce sont les rapports que vous aviez demandés. »

« Je les avais demandés il y a plusieurs semaines, Emma. Comme c'est gentil de votre part d'avoir _finalement_ finit votre travail. Mettez-les sur mon bureau et reprenez votre petit bonhomme de chemin jusque-là où vous allez normalement après le travail, » répliqua dédaigneusement Regina en agitant la main devant la Sheriff abasourdie. Emma fixa Regina, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. La maire reporta son attention vers la blonde et haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'absence totale de mouvements de l'autre femme. « Autre chose, Miss Swan ? »

« N-Non. Hm, ce sont de jolies fleurs. Vous les avez eues où ? » Demanda Emma à la place, évitant ainsi la question de Regina. La brune la regarda suspicieusement, son sourcil parfaitement entretenus toujours levé en interrogation.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, donc je vous en prie, vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie, » répondit brièvement Regina, congédiant la blonde une seconde fois. Emma comprit l'allusion cette fois-ci et offrit un petit sourire maladroit à la brune avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Oh, et Emma ? » Appela Regina faisant se stopper la blonde avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers elle. « N'oubliez pas d'emmener Henry à son rendez-vous chez le médecin à 16h30, » lui rappela la brune.

Emma roula des yeux, hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière elle quelques secondes plus tard. Regina soupira et reporta son regard vers ses _cadeaux_ , souhaitant maintenant plus que jamais, savoir qui les lui avait envoyés. Elle le découvrirait, elle devait juste trouver un moyen de faire cracher le morceau à son fils. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait pris part à tout ça. C'était du Henry tout craché après tout...

.

« Salut, maman. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant et en regardant les fleurs et le chocolat restés sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Regina se retourna derrière le comptoir avant de se diriger vers son fils et de l'étreindre fermement. Henry roula des yeux devant le comportement si affectueux de sa mère mais lui rendit son câlin avec tout autant de force – adolescent ou non, il aimait toujours autant les câlins de sa mère. Regina s'écarta quelques instants plus tard, l'embrassant sur la joue et lissant avec la paume de sa main ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Comment était ton rendez-vous chez le médecin ? » Lui demanda Regina en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir. Henry retira son sac à dos avant de le poser sur le comptoir et de prendre place aux côtés de sa mère.

« Comme n'importe quel rendez-vous chez le médecin. Rien de spécial. Alors, de qui viennent les fleurs et le chocolat ? » Demanda Henry avec un sourire narquois et en remarquant avec délice le rougissement qu'arborait les joues de sa mère.

« Eh bien, ils ont été livrés ce matin mais l'expéditeur me reste inconnu, » lui répondit Regina et Henry plissa des yeux.

« L'expéditeur t'es inconnu ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune idée de qui te les a envoyés ? » Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête plus pour lui-même que pour sa mère. Il semblerait que sa mère blonde se soit encore dégonflée.

« Non... En fait, j'allais te demander si _tu_ savais qui les avait envoyés. »

« Moi ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement, évitant le regard suspicieux de sa mère. Bien sûr qu'il savait qui les avait envoyés. Honnêtement, il pensait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir une personne dans cette ville ne le sachant pas. Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, sa mère pouvait être la personne la plus aveugle du monde. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir encore compris qu'Emma était amoureuse d'elle, le dépassait totalement. Mais peut-être que sa mère avait besoin d'un coup de pouce ?

« Oui, toi. Cette personne m'a envoyé mes fleurs et mon chocolat préféré. Et la seule personne qui sait ce que je préfère, c'est toi. Donc, crache le morceau. Qui les a envoyés ? » Henry détourna le regard, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il se demandait quel type d'indice il pouvait donner à sa mère – un qui pourrait l'aider sans balancer complètement Emma.

« Qu'est-ce que la personne a signé sur la carte ? »

« Comment tu sais qu'il y avait une carte ? »

« Maman. Sérieusement ? » Regina soupira.

« L.S. »

Henry rit sous cape parce _qu'évidement_ sa mère allait utiliser quelque chose d'aussi court et discret que ''L.S.''. Elle savait que Regina ne devinerait jamais. Il se tourna vers sa mère, remarqua ses yeux plissés et haussa un sourcil. « Ok, je sais qui c'est mais si cette personne a signé la carte avec autre chose que son nom alors je ne peux pas te le dire. Je peux cependant te donner un indice, » déclara-t-il. Regina se redressa un peu et hocha la tête.

« Ok, donne-moi un indice, » demanda-t-elle impatiente. Henry ricana et secoua la tête d'amusement. Il avait hâte d'être au jour où sa mère découvrirait la vérité, ça promettait d'être une journée intéressante.

« Les initiales, L et S, correspondent au surnom d'un personne, ou en d'autres termes, à son titre. »

« C'est tout ? C'est ça ton indice ? Donne m'en un autre, » demanda sa mère, le faisant rire.

« Okay, d'accord mais c'est le dernier, » la prévint-il. La brune roula des yeux, autant pour lui que pour elle et hocha la tête. « Les couleurs rouge et verte sont souvent associées à cette personne, » déclara-t-il. Regina fronça les sourcils.

« C'est le Grinch ou quoi ? »

« Tu le découvriras tôt ou tard, maman. Je monte prendre une douche vite fait. Je reviens dans dix minutes, » lui répondit-il avant de sauter de sa chaise, de placer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et de quitter la cuisine. Regina resta assise sur son tabouret, essayant de découvrir l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne mais n'aboutit à rien. Elle attrapa alors les fleurs sur le comptoir et les porta à son nez pour la troisième fois de la journée, inhalant leur doux parfum et laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« Qu'importe qui tu es, tu es extrêmement adorable, » déclara Regina à personne en particulier avant d'attraper la carte et de fixer intensément les trois mots écrits sur celle-ci comme si ils allaient lui révéler l'identité de son expéditeur. Elle soupira et reposa la carte et les fleurs sur le comptoir et se leva pour aller surveiller le dîner.

* * *

 **NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que ce soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

La suite la semaine prochaine.

 **Life Must Go On.**


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à EverydayGleek (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour ! Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite des aventures de L.S.

Merci **Devonnebydemi** d'avoir pris le temps de relire et corriger toute cette histoire. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir la chance de mieux te connaître.

 **RaR :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews et messages d'encouragement ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Project Wingman**  
 _[TRADUCTION d'EverydayGleek]_

 _Regina a un admirateur secret. Inaperçue par cette dernière, cette mystérieuse personne se trouvait juste sous ses yeux depuis le début._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 2**

« Okay, gamin. T'as cinq minutes pour tout me dire. Dis-moi si ta mère a aimé les fleurs et le chocolat ? » Demanda tranquillement Emma à son fils, fixant prudemment l'entrée du Granny du coin de l'œil, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre par Regina et que celle-ci puisse entendre leur conversation. Henry le remarqua et roula des yeux. Sa mère pouvait être une telle imbécile paranoïaque parfois.

« Quand maman arrivera, tu le sauras. Il y a une cloche au-dessus de la porte pour une raison, » déclara-t-il avec un soupir exaspéré, faisant rougir sa mère d'embarras.

« C'est vrai. J'avais oublié... » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe avant de se souvenir que sa question précédente était restée sans réponse. « Alors ? Elle les a aimés ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Elle les a adorés. Je l'ai surprise plus d'une fois à sourire toute seule la nuit dernière. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu sourire autant depuis... Eh bien, depuis _toujours_ , » lui dit-il honnêtement, se rappelant des petits sourires qui apparaissaient souvent sur le visage de son autre mère pendant le dîner, et de la façon dont son attention était toujours attirée vers le bouquet de fleurs resté sur le comptoir de la cuisine – et qui était maintenant placé dans son vase _spécial_. Il se rappela aussi son expression de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture quand il était rentré dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et qu'il l'avait surprise à cacher la carte d'Emma sous son oreiller. Il trouvait agréable de voir sa mère baisser sa garde pour une fois – même si c'était juste pour un instant.

« C'est bien, _très bien_ même. Elle a aimé ma carte ? »

« Elle a beaucoup aimé ton _adorable_ message. Mais elle a aussi détesté que _l'envoyeur_ soit trop lâche pour signer avec son vrai nom. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que tu devais signer de ton nom – pas avec des initiales que tu sais qu'elle ne comprendra jamais, » réprimanda Henry alors qu'Emma faisait la moue, une expression coupable sur le visage.

« Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolée. J'allais mettre mon nom, je le jure. Mais je me suis dégonflée. Ta mère me déteste déjà assez comme ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que ma carte ou les fleurs étaient une blague. »

« Ma mère ne te déteste pas, tu ne lui déplais même pas. Elle t'aime bien, elle ne sait juste pas très bien comment montrer son affection – sauf quand il s'agit de _moi_. Elle est juste un peu rude sur les bords, » la défendis Henry. Emma sourit devant la protection dont faisait preuve Henry pour son autre mère et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés. Il avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis ce petit garçon têtu de onze ans qu'il était et qui se battait contre Regina. Il était maintenant devenu un garçon têtu de quinze ans qui se battait pour Regina. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point il avait grandi en quatre ans – aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement.

« Je sais, Henry. Je sais, c'est juste... Parfois j'ai l'impression que ta mère ne m'a pas pardonnée pour toute cette débâcle avec Marian et Robin. Elle et moi avions fait tellement de progrès puis tout _ça_ est arrivé et c'est comme si tous ces progrès avaient disparus. Les choses ne sont plus pareilles entre nous depuis... » Finit Emma en murmurant.

« Mais maman est complètement au-dessus de tout ça. En plus, c'est arrivé il y a plus d'un an et Robin a été un abrutit avec elle _et_ Marian. Maman mérite mieux de toute façon et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce qui est fait et fait, 'Ma. Arrête de vivre dans le passé et commence à construire un avenir meilleur. Un avenir où maman, toi et moi pourront enfin être une famille, » déclara Henry, la passion et la détermination clairement audible dans sa voix. Emma sourit à son fils et lui tapa joyeusement l'épaule.

« Je pense que tu as entendus un peu trop d'encouragements, gamin. » Henry roula des yeux et se prépara à répliquer avant d'être interrompu quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Il regarda Regina parcourir la salle du regard avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur lui. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir se joindre à Emma et lui. Quand Regina commença à s'avancer vers eux, Henry sentit sa mère blonde se raidir d'anxiété. Il tendit la main sous la table et serra brièvement la main de sa mère pour la rassurer, soupirant de soulagement quand il sentit que la tension avait commencé à quitter le corps de sa mère.

« Coucou mon chéri, » salua Regina en se glissant sur la banquette en face de la paire blonde et brune. Henry lui sourit simplement en réponse et Regina tourna ensuite son attention vers la blonde assise à côté de son fils. « Emma, » salua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête poli.

« H-Hey, Regina, » bégaya Emma, sa giflant mentalement d'avoir déjà la langue nouée. Elle n'était en présence de l'autre femme que depuis quelques secondes mais elle était déjà dans tous ses états. _Reprends-toi ma grande_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Alors, vous avez déjà commandé ? »

« Non, on t'attendait, » l'informa Henry. Regina hocha la tête et Emma prit ça comme un signal pour appeler Ruby. La serveuse marcha vers le trio, un bloc-notes et un crayon à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« Je vais prendre un cheeseburger et un coca, » demanda Emma à son amie.

« La même chose, » répondit Henry en évitant le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

« Je prendrais un hamburger végétarien et un thé sucré. Et remplacez le coca d'Henry par de l'eau. »

« Mais maman... » Commença Henry mais sa bouche se ferma immédiatement quand Regina lui envoya un regard sévère. Emma et Ruby regardèrent la scène avec amusement, riant sous cape. « D'accord, » grogna-t-il à Ruby. La serveuse hocha la tête – faisant de son mieux pour cacher son sourire – et raya la commande précédente pour la remplacer par celle de Regina.

« Okay, c'est noté. Je dépose votre commande et je reviens avec vos boissons, » déclara Ruby au trio, envoyant un sourire désolé à Henry et un clin d'œil discret à Emma.

« Alors... » Commença Emma en brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer et en s'attirant brusquement l'attention d'Henry et de Regina vers elle. Quand les yeux d'Emma rencontrèrent ceux de Regina, ses joues rosirent légèrement et sa gorge s'assécha.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Emma ? » Demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

« Euh... Comment a été votre journée ? » Répondit maladroitement Emma, roulant des yeux à elle-même.

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Et la vôtre ? Vous êtes-vous bien amusée avec Henry aujourd'hui ? » Questionna maladroitement Regina, envoyant un petit sourire à son fils. Emma et Henry échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire.

« Ouais, on s'est éclatés. Je l'ai emmené au Skate Park à l'extérieur de la ville et après on a été voir un film d'action. »

« On dirait que vous avez passé une bonne journée, » répondit Regina pas vraiment à l'aise pour faire la conversation. Emma offrit un sourire maladroit à la brune avant de reporter son attention sur les boissons qui était placées devant eux par un serveur.

« Vos commandes devraient arriver dans une minute, » les informa le serveur avant de s'en aller sans rien ajouter. Emma prit sa paille entre son pouce et son index et la fit tourner dans son verre.

« Alors, maman, tu as deviné qui se cachait derrière les initiales de ton admirateur secret ou pas encore ? » Demanda Henry à sa mère, voulant désespérément briser le silence tendu qui régnait à leur table. Si il voulait vraiment que ses mères finissent enfin ensemble alors il allait devoir les _pousser_ dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les faire parler. N'importe quoi serait mieux que ces silences gênés, ces épaules tendues et la manière dont elles évitaient de se regarder.

« Je... Est-ce vraiment approprié de parler de ça en public ? » Demanda Regina d'une voix étouffée, enfin, aussi étouffée que possible en voyant qu'Emma, directement assise en face d'elle, pouvait entendre le moindre de ses mots.

« C'est bon. J'ai déjà parlé de ton admirateur secret à 'Ma, » répondit Henry en ricanant intérieurement aux yeux écarquillés de ses deux mères.

« Oh, » échappa Regina mal à l'aise. « Très bien alors. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser aux indices que tu m'as donné et, jusqu'à présent, ma seule idée est que ''L.S.'' désigne Le Santa... Je brûle ? » Demanda Regina embarrassée et elle ignora le reniflement amusé venant de la blonde aux côtés de son fils. « Taisez-vous ma chère, » avertit Regina, forçant la blonde à réprimer le sourire qui tentait de se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. _Le Santa ? Vraiment ? Regina ? Mon Dieu, tu es trop adorable_ , pensa Emma en regardant la brune en face d'elle avec des yeux plein d'admiration. Regina, bien sûr, ne remarqua pas le regard, se concentrant sur son fils à la place. « Tu ne m'as pas donné grand-chose sur quoi réfléchir, Henry. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolé. »

« Quels indices vous a-t-il donné exactement ? » Demanda Emma avec curiosité.

Regina soupira et haussa les épaules. _Elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui dire_. « Tout ce qu'il m'a dit est que ses initiales désignent son titre et que les couleurs rouge et verte lui étaient souvent associées. C'est tout ce que je sais. Et, laissez-moi deviner, vous savez aussi qui est cet admirateur secret, » déclara Regina en roulant des yeux. Emma sourit timidement à l'autre femme et haussa les épaules. « _Génial_. Dites-moi au moins une chose : est-ce que c'est un gars bizarre ? » Demanda Regina. Emma secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle n'était définitivement pas un bizarre. « J'espère sincèrement que non. »

« Eh voilà pour vous, profitez bien de votre repas, » déclara Ruby en approchant de la table avec un plateau d'assiette avant de les déposer devant le trio. Ils sourirent à la serveuse brune pour la remercier et entamèrent leur repas, oubliant leur conversation précédente.

.

 **Le Jour Suivant.**

« Une livraison pour Regina Mills. »

« Encore une ? » Questionna Regina, fixant le même livreur que la veille avec étonnement. Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit un autre bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'un petit animal en peluche. Regina posa les cadeaux sur son bureau et lui tendit un nouveau pourboire de deux dollars avant de la chasser de son bureau.

Il prit les billets avec un haussement d'épaules imperturbable et quitta la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Regina prit un instant pour examiner le nouveau bouquet de fleurs, souriant quand elle découvrit l'assortiment de fleurs sauvages – ses deuxièmes préférées. Elle les porta à son nez et inspira leur doux parfum, souriant à nouveau quand elle vit la petite carte accrochée au ruban qui maintenait le bouquet en place.

La brune retira la carte du ruban et posa délicatement les fleurs sur son bureau avant de l'ouvrir et de lire le court message écrit à la main.

 _Tu es belle quand tu souris. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. – L.S._

Inconsciemment, un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la brune. Regina plaça la carte retournée sur son bureau et leva l'animal en peluche qu'elle avait délaissé vers son visage pour l'inspecter. Elle prit conscience de l'apparence de l'ourson en peluche – sa fourrure verte forêt, le bonnet de noël rouge placé sur sa tête et le sourire permanent sur son visage. La brune serra l'animal en peluche dans ses bras, posant son menton sur la tête surmontée d'un bonnet de l'ourson et observa le bouquet de fleurs posé sur son bureau.

« Rouge et Vert. Quelqu'un proche d'Henry. L.S. Pas quelqu'un de bizarre, » récita Regina pour elle-même, essayant de mettre une image sur cette personne mais n'y parvenant pas. « J'ai besoin de plus d'indices, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

« Qui es-tu, mystérieuse personne, et pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement qui tu es ? »

* * *

 **NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que ce soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

La suite la semaine prochaine.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à EverydayGleek (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Hey, hey ! Vous savez quoi ? On est dimanche et qui dit dimanche, dit chapitre ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre des aventures de L.S. et les choses continuent d'avancer doucement entre nos deux héroïnes.

Merci à **Devonnebydemi** pour la correction et la relecture – t'es une chef ! Et merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier, à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, la mettent en favoris ou en alerte ou qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Project Wingman**  
 _[TRADUCTION d'EverydayGleek]_

 _Regina a un admirateur secret. Inaperçue par cette dernière, cette mystérieuse personne se trouvait juste sous ses yeux depuis le début._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 3**

« Bonjour, Regina. Je vous sers comme d'habitude ? » Demanda joyeusement Ruby à la brune, préparant déjà une tasse de café à emporter et un muffin aux myrtilles. Regina sourit poliment à la serveuse et hocha la tête avant de prendre place au comptoir. Ruby déposa le gobelet de café devant Regina et attrapa deux muffins aux myrtilles dans la vitrine avant de les placer dans un sac en papier. La serveuse fit glisser le sac vers Regina et regarda la maire sortir son portefeuille pour payer. Ruby leva les mains pour l'arrêter en secouant la tête et fit signe à Regina de ranger son portefeuille. « C'est pour la maison. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Regina, fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

« Ça a déjà été payé. En plus, la personne qui a payé votre note à laisser ça pour vous, » répondit Ruby en tendant un post-it rose à la maire. Regina prit le bout de papier prudemment et le rapprocha de son visage pour l'inspecter. La brune fixa l'écriture qu'elle avait vue tous les jours cette semaine et fit de son mieux pour retenir le petit sourire qui voulait étirer ses lèvres. Elle lut le court message en souriant intérieurement et ignora le regard complice de Ruby.

 _J'espère que tu apprécies ton petit-déjeuner. Pour info, j'ai demandé à Ruby d'ajouter un deuxième muffin, tu sais, juste au cas où tu aurais encore faim après avoir mangé le premier. J'espère que vous allez passer une super journée, Madame le Maire. – L.S._

Regina fixa la note – le sourire qu'elle retenait étirant finalement ses lèvres. Ruby remarqua le sourire sur le visage de la brune et sourit à son tour, heureuse qu'Emma fasse, en quelque sorte, quelque chose de bien. Si seulement sa tête de mule d'amie pouvait simplement dire à Regina qu'elle était son admiratrice secrète et ainsi mettre un terme au petit jeu lâche auquel elle était en train de jouer. Ruby n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que ces deux idiotes se prennent en mains et deviennent, enfin, officiellement un couple. La serveuse se racla la gorge, tirant Regina de sa contemplation du post-it. Ruby lui offrit un sourire amusé avant d'agiter les sourcils de façon complice. Regina se racla la gorge à son tour, mal à l'aise, attrapa son café et le sachet de viennoiserie et hocha poliment la tête vers Ruby avant de sauter de son tabouret et de quitter le restaurant. Regina gloussa doucement et secoua la tête d'amusement. « Imbécile, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant d'aller travailler.

.

« Non, Sidney. Je veux ces rapports budgétaires _maintenant_. Eh bien, finissez-les, je les veux sur mon bureau à cinq heures, aujourd'hui. Si vous ne vous étiez pas tourné les pouces, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation maintenant. _Au revoir_ , Sydney, » raccrocha Regina avec un soupir agacé, reposant brusquement le combiné sur son socle avec un bruit sourd. Regina soupira, fatiguée, et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux avant de respirer profondément pour calmer son agacement. Juste au moment où elle sentait qu'elle commençait à se calmer un coup fut frappé à la porte de son bureau, la tirant de son état de demi-relaxation. Regina gémit doucement et lança un « Entrez » d'un ton calme. Un instant plus tard, Emma entra dans le bureau tenant plusieurs dossiers en carton dans les mains. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Miss Swan ? » Demanda Regina d'un ton fatigué.

« Juste les rapports d'incidents que vous aviez demandé. Je les ai finit plus tôt et je me suis dit que je pouvais vous les amenez. J'espère que c'est bon, » répondit Emma d'un air penaud, remarquant la fatigue et l'agacement émanant de la maire. Regina poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête.

« C'est bon, Miss Swan. Mettez les justes sur mon bureau. » Emma marcha jusqu'au bureau de la maire et déposa la pile de dossiers à côté d'un gros tas de document. Une fois qu'elle eut placé ses dossiers sur le bureau – et au lieu de quitter la pièce – Emma prit place en face de la maire fatiguée dans l'un des fauteuils réservé aux visiteurs. Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent quand elle n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir puis se refermer avant de s'agrandir quand elle vit qu'Emma était toujours dans son bureau. « Il y a autre chose, Miss Swan ? »

« Oui. J'aimerai que vous laissiez tomber les formalités et j'apprécierai que vous m'appeliez _Emma_ , » déclara rapidement la blonde recevant un regard incrédule de l'autre femme.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on a atteint un tel niveau d'intimité pour s'adresser l'une à l'autre de façon si informelle ? »

« Vous être vraiment sérieuse là, Regina ? On se connait depuis cinq ans, on partage un fils, on s'est sauvé la vie plus d'une fois – on est presque de la famille. C'est juste... J'apprécierai que vous m'appeliez simplement par mon prénom. Je pense qu'on est assez proche pour ça, » répondit Emma en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, faisant se rétrécir dangereusement les yeux de la brune.

« Proche ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vous apprécie même ? » Demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

« Eh bien, _Henry_ pour commencer. Il m'a dit que vous m'aimiez bien et je commence à le croire aussi, » répondit Emma avec confiance, faisant légèrement vaciller de la brune.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

« Vous m'avez laissé manger chez vous quatre soirs d'affilés cette semaine et, non seulement ça, mais vous m'en avez aussi donné en plus pour chez moi. Si ce n'est pas parce que vous _m'appréciez_ alors je ne vois pas ce que c'est. »

« Je le fais pour Henry, » argua faiblement Regina.

« Vous le faites pour moi. »

« Je ne vous aime même pas, Miss Swan. »

« C'est _Emma_ et si, vous m'aimez bien. »

« Et si vous- »

« Livraison pour Regina Mills, » Annonça le jeune livreur – que Regina commençait à bien connaitre – depuis le pas de la porte, pénétrant dans la pièce avec un bouquet de lys à la main ainsi qu'un autre cadeau en partie caché sous son bras. Alors que l'adolescent approchait du bureau de Regina, ses yeux se posèrent sur Emma et un éclair de reconnaissance traversa ses traits. Juste au moment où il ouvrait la bouche – pour ruiner sa couverture, sans aucun doute – Emma lui lança un regard meurtrier qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et refermer la bouche immédiatement. Il tendit le bouquet de fleurs ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à un vinyle à Regina et quitta rapidement la pièce sans même prendre la peine d'attendre un pourboire. Regina, ayant manqué l'échange entre Emma et l'adolescent, haussa les épaules devant son étrange comportement avant d'inspecter le bouquet avec un petit sourire et de porter les fleurs à son nez.

« Alors, votre admirateur secret a encore frappé à ce que je vois, » remarqua maladroitement Emma, attirant l'attention de Regina.

« Il semblerait, » répondit distraitement Regina, passant doucement ses doigts sur les pétales d'une fleur de lys. Emma regarda Regina sourire, principalement à elle-même, et caresser les pétales avec délicatesse. La blonde continua d'observer la brune quand elle posa le bouquet de fleurs sur son bureau et se saisit du vinyle d' _Etta James_. _Un vinyle que j'ai mis une éternité à trouver_ , ajouta Emma en pensée. Après l'avoir cherché partout sur internet sans succès, Emma l'avait finalement trouvé dans une petite boutique hors de la ville et il lui avait couté 30 dollars. Mais le sourire qui ornait le visage de Regina à présent ? Il n'avait pas de prix.

« On dirait que vous avez eu de très joli cadeaux. »

« Oui, je suppose, » répondit toujours aussi distraitement Regina, ses yeux parcourant la liste des titres.

« Alors, vous êtes sur le point de découvrir qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? »

Regina soupira et reposa délicatement le vinyle sur son bureau. « Non, malheureusement non. Il semblerait que tout le monde dans cette ville sache qui c'est. Sauf moi. »

« Eh bien, est-ce que vous _voudriez_ que ce soit quelqu'un en particulier ? » Demanda curieusement Emma, fixant la brune le questionnement peint sur ses traits. Regina lança à la blonde un regard indéchiffrable.

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, Emma. Vous et moi ne sommes pas amies. »

« Je suis désolée de vous contredire mais, nous _sommes_ amies. On déjeune ensemble une fois par semaine, on dîne ensemble presque tous les soirs, on partage des blagues que personne d'autre ne comprend. Regina... On est définitivement _amies_ , » répliqua Emma avec un sourire suffisant, faisant rouler des yeux Regina devant sa logique implacable. Elle marquait un point. Regina laissa échapper un soupir vaincu et se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil, un sourire peiné sur le visage. Elle détestait quand Emma Swan avait raison sur quoi que ce soit. Mon Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait d'admettre qu'Emma, de toutes les personnes, avait _raison_. Elle était amie avec Emma Swan et ne l'avait même pas réalisé. Comment avait-elle pu louper ça ?

« Non, il n'y personne que je voudrai que ce soit, » mentit-elle à moitié. Une partie d'elle – une toute petite part – voulait que ce soit la blonde en face d'elle. Mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais à personne – déjà qu'elle pouvait à peine se l'admettre à _elle-même_. Peut-être que si elle ne trouvait pas l'autre femme aussi irritante la plupart du temps, elle l'admettrait. Mais pour l'instant, elle nierait toute attirance pour la blonde.

« Oh, » murmura tristement Emma sans prendre la peine de masquer sa tristesse. Regina regarda la jeune femme avec confusion, ne comprenant pas son soudain changement d'humeur mais ne la questionna pas pour autant. « Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais retourner au poste. David peut gérer les choses tout seul que pendant un certain temps. A plus tard, Regina. »

Regina regarda la blonde se lever de sa chaise et se diriger vers la porte de son bureau. « Passez une bonne journée, Miss, euh, je veux dire, _Emma_. Passe une bonne journée, _Emma_ , » déclara Regina avec un petit sourire. Emma offrit un petit sourire en retour et hocha la tête avant de quitter son bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle. Regina soupira et reporta son regard vers le bouquet de fleurs avant de remarquer la petite note accrochée au ruban du bouquet. Elle récupéra la carte et laissa ses yeux parcourir les mots écrits à la main.

 _De belles fleurs pour une belle femme. Selon la fleuriste, les Lys Calla représentent la beauté et je me suis dit, quelle meilleure fleur t'offrir que celle qui te décrit le mieux. J'espère que tu les aimes. J'espère que tu aimes aussi le vinyle d'Etta James – il a été difficile à trouver. Enfin, j'espère que ces cadeaux illumineront ta journée de la même façon que ton sourire illumine la mienne. – L.S._

A la fin de la note, Regina se retrouva à sourire comme une adolescente transit d'amour. Et dire qu'un parfait inconnu pouvait lui faire tourner la tête à ce point. Si seulement une certaine blonde pouvait lui monter le même genre d'intérêt. _Enfin bon_ , pensa Regina. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'aime pas Emma _tant que ça_. Du moins, c'est ce don elle avait essayé de se persuader ces cinq dernières années, envoyant insulte après insulte à la blonde pour cacher ses vrais sentiments. C'était une tactique élémentaire en cas de béguin, oui, mais ça semblait très bien fonctionner pour elle. Emma ne devinerait jamais les vrais sentiments que Regina lui portait et la brune préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. Même si, ces derniers temps, Regina s'était montrée un peu plus gentille avec Emma et, malheureusement pour elle, la blonde l'avait remarqué. Elle se souvint quand, cinq minutes plus tôt, Emma avait mentionné leurs dîners, les blagues qu'elles partageaient et le fait qu'elle emballait toujours une part supplémentaire pour que la blonde puisse la ramener chez elle. Regina avait toujours utilisé Henry comme excuse pour toutes leurs rencontres ou ce qui s'en rapprochait mais, en réalité, c'était toujours _son_ idée ou _ses_ actions. C'était triste, vraiment, d'aimer la personne qu'on était censé détester.

Regina soupira pour la énième fois, relis la carte dans sa main et regarda les fleurs et le vinyle sur son bureau. Tout ça grâce à _L.S._ Peut-être que _L.S._ signifiait '' _Le Sale_ '' ou '' _Large Sexe_ '' ou '' _Le Salop_ ''. Mais qui diable voudrait avoir un titre pareil ?

Si seulement _L.S._ pouvait signifier '' _Lady Swan_ ''.

* * *

 **NdT :** La suite _dimanche prochain_ mais en attendant, si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par nuage de fumée (réponse soumise aux conditions climatiques...)

Qu'importe ce que tu choisis, je serai heureuse de te répondre !


	4. CHAPITRE 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à EverydayGleek (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre quatre ! On a fait plus de la moitié du chemin et les choses avances enfin – j'espère que ça satisfera les plus impatient d'entre vous. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes vraiment de super lecteurs et je me fais une joie chaque semaine de lire vos avis )

 **Devonnebydemi** , encore merci pour ton super travail de relecture et de correction, tu gère mon chou ! Merci également à tous les _Guests_ , à tous ceux qui mettent cette traduction en favoris ou en alerte et qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Project Wingman**  
 _[TRADUCTION d'EverydayGleek]_

 _Regina a un admirateur secret. Inaperçue par cette dernière, cette mystérieuse personne se trouvait juste sous ses yeux depuis le début._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 4**

« C'est moi ou notre maison commence à ressembler à un jardin botanique ? » Demanda tout haut Henry alors qu'il plaçait une nouvelle création florale – des gardénias cette fois – dans un vase rempli d'eau. Il fit le tour de la cuisine des yeux, secouant la tête de perplexité, il remarqua qu'il y avait huit types de bouquet de fleurs différents dans la cuisine, alors qu'il y en avait deux dans le salon et deux autres dans la salle à manger. Ça devenait n'importe quoi. Il avait bien compris que sa mère blonde avait peur de confesser ses sentiments à son autre mère mais envoyer un bouquet de fleur chaque jour durant les _douze_ derniers jours était un peu trop. Bien sûr les fleurs, ainsi que les notes qui les accompagnaient la plupart du temps, ne manquaient jamais de faire sourire sa mère – et bien sûr, il adorait être témoin de ces vrais sourire qui étiraient les lèvres de sa mère. Mais il était fatigué de voir ses mères refuser d'admettre ce qui sautait aux yeux de tout le monde. Il les avait regardées éviter l'évidence pendant trop longtemps.

Dès le moment où Emma était entrée dans leur vie, Henry avait remarqué l'attirance immédiate entre ses deux mères. Même à l'âge de dix ans, il avait réussi à comprendre certaines choses. Il avait toujours remarqué les sourires timides, les regards prolongés, les silences inhabituels qui suivait les rares compliments et les si évident et si horrible regards plein de désir (qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à récemment) que ses mères s'échangeaient sans vergogne. Il avait tout remarqué – comme _tout le monde_. Ou plutôt, tout le monde _sauf_ ses mères. Parfois, le simple fait d'être près d'elles l'épuisait. Il y avait toujours tellement de tension – à la fois bizarre et sexuelle – qui les entourait. C'était à la fois dégoutant et gênant pour lui. Il souhaitait juste qu'elles s'ouvrent l'une à l'autre sur le sujet et cessent de se tourner discrètement autour. Il commençait à devenir vraiment vieux, vraiment vite.

« Je pense que les fleurs égayent un peu l'endroit, ça met un peu de couleur et de vie, » annonça Regina à son fils alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine avec un nouveau bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« S'il-te-plait, dis-moi qu'il ne vient pas juste d'être livré, » demanda-t-il avec d'un air fatigué, ses yeux se fermant d'exaspération.

« Il ne vient pas d'être livré ? » Mentit Regina de façon peu convaincante. Henry soupira de frustration et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine, enlevant deux des vases de fleurs. Regina regarda son fils avec confusion alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la cuisine, un vase dans chaque main. « Où est-ce que tu les emmènes ? »

« Dans ta chambre, il y en a beaucoup trop ici, » l'informa-t-il. Il quitta rapidement la cuisine avant que sa mère ne puisse l'arrêter. Une fois qu'il fut à l'étage et dans la chambre de sa mère, il déposa un vase sur sa commode et l'autre dans sa salle de bain. Il secoua la tête et quitta la chambre de sa mère avant de se diriger vers la sienne alors qu'il sortait son téléphone et composait le numéro de sa 'Ma. Après deux sonneries, la voix de sa mère lui répondit d'un ton joyeux.

« Hey, gam- »

« Non, ne me fait pas le coup du _''Hey gamin''_ ! Tous tes bouquets puants sont en train d'envahir ma maison 'Ma. Soit une femme et dit à maman ta véritable identité ou alors trouve autre chose à faire livrer ! Je vais devenir fou avec toutes ces fleurs sur chaque surface libre de cette maison. Le rez-de-chaussée ressemble à un jardin botanique, 'Ma. _Un jardin botanique_! J'en ai marre de vous voir toutes les deux vous tourner constamment autour alors que tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est admettre vos sentiments ! Je veux dire, vous agissez toutes les deux comme des enfants et, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'est _moi_ qui était censé être l'enfant ici, pas vous deux. Ça doit cesser maintenant, 'Ma ! » S'exclama Henry à bout de souffle, concluant sa, ô combien nécessaire, tirade. Sa mère resta à l'autre bout du fil, temporairement silencieuse de stupéfaction.

« Bon sang, gamin. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment. »

« C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, 'Ma. Maman et toi êtes amoureuse l'une de l'autre depuis des années, et comme tout le monde dans cette ville, je suis au courant de ça. »

« Ta mère n'est pas amoureuse de moi, gamin. »

« Elle l' _est_! Ma mère n'a pas eu de chance avec ses précédents prétendants, comme toi, et maintenant, elle a juste peur de se laisser aller et d'être vulnérable. Elle protège son cœur. »

« T'es sûr d'avoir que quinze ans et de pas être un vieux de cinquante ans coincé dans le corps d'un adolescent plutôt ? » Demanda espièglement Emma, cependant il y avait une pointe de sérieux dans sa voix. Henry roula des yeux devant les réponses évasives de sa mère et se laissa tomber sur son lit – allongé sur le dos – tout en couvrant ses yeux avec le creux de son coude.

« Tu dois lui dire, maman. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, proche de trouver ce que veulent dire les initiales, et honnêtement ? Je suis à deux doigts de tout lui dire. Comment quelqu'un de si intelligent peut-être _à ce point_ aveugle ? » Demanda rhétoriquement Henry, un grognement lui échappant.

« Ecoute, gamin, laisse-moi juste quelques jours de plus et si elle ne trouve pas, alors je lui dirais qui je suis, » dit-elle pour raisonner son fils.

« Deux jours, 'Ma. Je te laisse deux jours de plus. Si elle n'a toujours pas deviné d'ici là et si tu ne respectes pas ta part du marché, alors je lui dirais qui tu es, » répliqua-t-il sévèrement, ressemblant plus au parent qu'à l'enfant. Emma fit la moue à l'autre bout de la ligne et grogna un « bien » contrarié. « Très bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je te verrai demain. Bye 'Ma. »

« Bye, Henry. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Bye, » répondit Henry avant d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille et de le lancer distraitement de l'autre côté de son matelas Queen-size, laissant échapper un profond soupir. Il fallait qu'il accélère les choses dans cette inévitable mise en couple. Mais la question était : _comment_ ? Un coup frappé sur la chambarde de sa porte le tira brusquement de ses pensées, il enleva le bras de sur ses yeux, concentrant son attention sur sa mère.

« Hey, à qui tu parlais ? » Demanda Regina en entrant dans la chambre et prenant place à côté de lui sur le lit. Henry s'assit et haussa les épaules.

« Juste 'Ma. »

« Oh, de quoi avez-vous parlé ? » Demanda nonchalamment Regina, cependant Henry ne manqua pas de remarquer l'espoir et la curiosité dans ses yeux. _Je pense que je viens juste de trouver comment accélérer les choses_ , pensa Henry en souriant malicieusement.

« De toi. » Les yeux de Regina s'élargirent de surprise et de plaisir à cette information, même si elle essaya de le cacher en se raclant la gorge.

« Et de quoi exactement ? »

« Oh, eh bien, 'Ma me disait juste combien elle t'avait trouvé jolie hier pendant le déjeuner. Elle me disait qu'elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible pour une femme d'être d'une telle beauté, » l'informa-t-il avec un visage impassible, alors qu'intérieurement, il grimaçait. Malheureusement, il ne venait pas de l'inventer. Sa mère avait réellement dit ça hier et c'était absolument à en vomir. Bien sûr, il voulait voir ses mères ensemble mais entendre leurs compliments dégoulinant de romantisme n'était pas quelque chose qu'il recherchait particulièrement. Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent aux mots de fils et elle rougit légèrement.

« V-Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas voir ses espoirs se briser si Emma ne l'avait dit que sarcastiquement. Henry sembla sentir ses doutes et plaça sa main sur la sienne. Regina le regarda et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

« Ouais, maman. Vraiment. Et elle le pensait, » la rassura-t-il, espérant qu'elle voit la vérité dans ses yeux. Regina laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour arrêter le sourire qui tentait de gagner son visage.

« Hm, est-ce... Est-ce qu'elle a dit autre chose sur moi ? » Henry sourit en sentant que son plan fonctionnait déjà.

« Elle a dit qu'elle souhaiterait pouvoir venir diner ici tous les soirs parce que tes plats sont les meilleurs qu'elle n'ait jamais gouté, » répondit-il, se rappelant de tous les autres compliments que sa 'Ma avait pu dire au sujet de sa mère. « Elle a aussi dit que si tu n'étais pas déjà maire elle pourrait définitivement te voir devenir une chef professionnelle. » Et avec ça, il commença à énoncer compliment après compliment, faisant s'élargir de plus en plus le sourire de sa mère et rendant ses joues de plus en plus rouges. Après avoir discuté pendant quinze minutes des choses qu'avait pu dire Emma au sujet de Regina, Henry se donna intérieurement une tape dans le dos. _Je suis le meilleur entremetteur de tous les temps_ , pensa-t-il joyeusement.

« Wow. Emma a vraiment dit toutes ces choses sur moi ? » Questionna Regina avec crainte, n'en croyant pas vraiment ses oreilles. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Emma pensait effectivement toutes ces choses sur elle ?

« Ouais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois me préparer pour prendre mon poste à la boutique de grand-père. On en reparlera plus tard, » répondit-il en se levant de son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui une Regina souriant béatement.

.

« Ah, Emma, que me vaut le plaisir ? » Demanda Regina alors que la blonde entrait dans son bureau, sans l'agressivité habituel qu'il y avait dans le ton de sa voix. Emma se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils pour inviter en face de Regina et sourit.

« Je vous ai apporté le déjeuner, » répondit Emma en plaçant un sac en papier sur le bureau de de la brune. Regina resta bouche bée, surprise par ce geste amical inattendu.

« M-Merci. Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, » la remercia Regina, complètement touchée par ce simple geste de gentillesse.

« J'en avais envie. Vous m'avez nourrie ces dernières années, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de vous retourner l'ascenseur une fois de temps en temps, » rétorqua Emma avec un haussement nonchalant d'épaules et une douce chaleur se propageât dans sa poitrine quand Regina lui offrit un petit, mais réel, sourire.

« Merci, » dit doucement Regina, ouvrant le sac pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Elle sourit en ouvrant la petite boite dans le sac et en découvrant les lasagnes végétariennes de Granny. « Vous avez pris mes préférées. »

« Eh bien, je _suis_ votre amie. Je fais attention à vous, » lui rappela Emma qui se cala dans le fond de sa chaise et croisa les jambes. « Alors, comment avancent les recherches de votre admirateur secret ? » Demanda Emma, se rappelant de sa dernière conversation téléphonique avec Henry. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'Henry soit celui qui révèle son identité. Cependant, elle avait toujours autant la frousse de le faire elle-même, donc... elle allait voir si quelques indices supplémentaires pourraient aider Regina dans ses recherches.

« Pas très bien, malheureusement. »

« Eh bien, je vais vous donner deux indices supplémentaires. Si vous les voulez, évidemment. » Regina se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, l'impatience se lisant sur son visage. Emma rit sous cape à l'attitude si mignonne de Regina. Elle ressemblait à un enfant à qui on venait de dire que le Père Noël était réel. « Okay, bien, indice numéro 1 : le jaune est une autre couleur qui lui est souvent associée. Et indice numéro 2 : votre admirateur porte _toujours_ des jeans, » annonça Emma, observant attentivement la brune en face d'elle pour voir si un flash de compréhension traversaient ses traits. Ce qui ne se produit pas.

« J'en ai aucune idée, » déclara Regina après un moment de silence, une moue prenant place sur son visage. Emma soupira et se rappela des paroles d'Henry. Regina était vraiment aveugle. Mais là encore, Emma l'était aussi, donc elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire.

« Eh bien, c'est vraiment tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je suppose que je peux vous donner un autre indice en vous disant que vous le connaissez très bien, » offrit Emma. Regina fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Le bourdonnement de l'interphone de Regina tira cependant les deux femmes hors du silence dans lequel elles étaient plongées et sortit la brune de ses pensées. Une seconde plus tard, le crépitement d'une voix se fit entendre à travers l'interphone. « Madame le Maire, y a-t-il une chance que la Sheriff soit encore là ? »

« Oui, Margie, je suis toujours là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Répondit Emma à la place de Regina, faisant hausser un sourcil à la brune. Emma lui sourit timidement avant de hausser doucement les épaules.

« Apparemment, votre père à essayer de vous joindre sans succès. Il a besoin de vous au poste. »

« Oh, okay. Dites-lui que j'arrive tout de suite, » répondit Emma à travers l'interphone en se levant de son fauteuil. « Je vous vois plus tard, Regina. »

« Au revoir, Sheriff Swan, » répondit formellement Regina. Amusée, Emma roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, seulement pour être arrêtée quand Regina la rappela. « Oh, et Emma ? Encore merci pour le repas. J'ai beaucoup apprécié. » Emma hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main, quittant la pièce et laissant Regina seule avec ses pensées. Rouge et vert. Les initiales L et S. Jaune. Jeans. Quelqu'un qu'elle connait.

Tout cela lui semblait si familier, mais elle était toujours-

Attendez une minute. Margie venait juste de dire _La Sheriff._

L.S.

Est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire _La Sheriff_ ? Ou _La Sauveuse_ alors ? L.S. correspondait à un titre et les deux étaient des titres donnés à Emma par les habitants de la ville.

Et pour les autres indices... Emma portait toujours son horrible veste en cuir _rouge_ et avait de perçants yeux _verts_. Ses cheveux pouvaient être considérés comme _jaune_ , tout comme sa maudite voiture. Regina ne pensait pas qu'il y ait un seul moment où la blonde ne portait pas une paire de _jeans_ et elle la _connaissait_ définitivement très bien.

Eh bien, c'était embarrassant. Comment avait-elle put ne pas voir tous les signes ? Ils étaient sous son nez depuis le début ! Pas étonnant qu'Henry ait été si exaspéré par elle ces derniers temps – sa mère était une imbécile aveugle. _Elle_ était une imbécile aveugle. Eh ben merde.

 _Emma_ était son admiratrice secrète.

* * *

 **NdT :** La suite _dimanche prochain_ mais en attendant, si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par nuage de fumée (réponse soumise aux conditions climatiques...)

Qu'importe ce que tu choisis, je serai heureuse de te répondre !


	5. CHAPITRE 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à EverydayGleek (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Hey everyone ! Dans le dernier chapitre, Regina apprenait enfin qui _était_ son admiratrice secrète et vous avez été nombreux à me demander comment elle allait réagir face à cette découverte... Voilà donc votre réponse !

Je tenais à remercier une fois de plus – oui encore parce qu'elle le mérite, qu'elle est géniale et qu'elle fait vraiment du super boulot ! – mon incroyable bêta : **Devonnebydemi.** Merci également à tous les revieweur anonyme ou non, à tous ceux qui suivent ma traduction et à tous ceux qui la mette en alerte et en follow !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Project Wingman**  
 _[TRADUCTION d'EverydayGleek]_

 _Regina a un admirateur secret. Inaperçue par cette dernière, cette mystérieuse personne se trouvait juste sous ses yeux depuis le début._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 5**

« Margie, » appela Regina à travers l'interphone, appuyant sur le bouton pour que sa voix puisse être entendue dans le bureau de sa réceptionniste.

« Oui, Madame Mills ? » Répondit une voix féminine à travers le haut-parleur accompagné d'un léger crépitement.

« Pourriez-vous appeler Emma Swan s'il-vous-plait et lui faire savoir qu'Henry doit rentrer directement à la maison aujourd'hui. Transmettez-lui aussi mes excuses pour empiéter sur son temps avec notre fils. Dites-lui que quelque chose d'important est arrivé et que j'ai besoin qu'il vienne m'aider. »

« Tout de suite, patronne. »

« Merci, Margie, » répondit Regina d'un air fatigué, sa tête heurtant le dossier de sa chaise dans un bruit sourd. La brune soupira, incrédule, ne croyant pas entièrement à a découverte.

Emma Swan était son admiratrice secrète. Emma Swan avait des _sentiments_ pour _elle_. Emma Swan voulait être _avec_ elle. Emma Swan pensait qu'elle était belle et avait un sourire à couper le souffle. Son sourire rendait, apparemment, la journée d'Emma plus belle. Emma Swan s'était même extasiée devant _leur_ fils à son propos. Emma Swan la trouvait assez importante pour la complimenté.

Regina Mills était officiellement sidérée.

Pendant les cinq dernières années, Regina avait combattu ses sentiments pour la blonde – supposant que la blonde n'avait pas et ne lui _retournerai jamais_ la même affection. Ô combien elle avait tort. Emma avait fait des efforts extraordinaires ces dernières semaines – et si Regina était honnête avec elle-même – elle pouvait même dire ces dernières _années_ , pour qu'elle se sente spéciale, inclue et la bienvenue. Au début, les deux femmes étaient, certes, hostiles l'une envers l'autre – Regina plus qu'Emma. Mais il y avait toujours eu cette tension inavouée entre elles – cette tension sexuelle – qui crépitait juste sous la surface de leurs échanges d'insultes et discussions animées. A certains moments, Regina se retrouvait perdue dans les yeux de la blonde, faisant de son mieux pour éviter son regard de chien battu qui accompagnait souvent la moue de la blonde. Cette moue et cette expression de chien battu avaient toujours été sa faiblesse et l'adoucissaient, ce qui rendait la tâche de rester en colère contre la blonde difficile et encore plus de l'insulter.

Bien sûr, Regina n'avait jamais admis ça à personne – pas même à Henry. Cependant, au vu de la situation, Henry semblait être bien au courant de ses sentiments. Il avait toujours été naturellement intuitif – ce qui semblait être à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Mauvaise parce qu'il était difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit et bonne parce qu'il ne posait pas une multitude de questions gênantes – en supposant qu'il soit au courant de votre état émotionnel. Oui, son fils était un génie – mais il était aussi un peu sournois. Il savait depuis le début qu'Emma était son admiratrice secrète et il avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, Regina comprenait qu'il n'était pas du genre à révéler les secrets de quelqu'un ou à trahir sa confiance mais quand même, elle _était_ sa mère. Il aurait pu tout simplement lui donner une piste.

La brune pinça ses lèvres et, tapant son index contre son menton, elle songea à un plan pour se venger de son fils et son autre mère. Non pas que Regina n'avait pas trouvé tous les gestes de la blonde absolument adorables – parce que c'était le cas – elle sentait juste qu'elle avait le droit de rendre à Emma la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les fois où elle avait eu l'air d'une idiote devant elle. Au lieu de lui révéler son identité secrète, la blonde avait choisi de garder Regina dans le noir. Trompe-la une fois, honte sur toi. Trompe-la deux fois, honte sur elle. Trompe-la treize fois, prépare-toi à sa vengeance.

.

« Hey, maman. Ma a dit que tu voulais que je rentre directement à la maison aujourd'hui. Elle a dit qu'il y avait une urgence ? » Demanda Henry alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, apercevant sa mère assise bien droite sur le canapé avec un verre de cidre à la main. Regina regarda son fils sans laisser transparaitre la moindre expression, se penchant en avant pour poser son verre sur la table basse. Henry fronça les sourcils devant le comportement étrange de sa mère, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Viens ici, Henry. Je pense qu'on doit avoir une petite conversation, » répondit froidement Regina, troublant en grande partie son fils alors qu'il prenait prudemment place à ses côtés. Regina rit intérieurement à la peur et la culpabilité sur le visage de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? » Demanda nerveusement l'adolescent, regardant curieusement sa mère.

« Emma est mon admiratrice secrète – et pourtant – tu n'as pas songé à me le dire. »

« Alors, tu sais enfin ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Il était temps, maman ! » S'exclama Henry avec un grand sourire. Regina roula des yeux et leva une main pour calmer son excitation. Henry la fixa avec confusion, fermant brusquement la bouche un moment avant de la rouvrir avec hésitation. « Attends, c'est une bonne chose hein ? Je veux dire, Ma et toi êtes amoureuses depuis des années. Tu n'es pas heureuse ? » Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent au mot ''amoureuse''.

« Je ne suis _pas_ amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Je _l'aime bien_ , c'est tout, » se défendit-elle. Henry roula des yeux devant son déni et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

« Bien sûr que non, » répéta-t-il sarcastiquement avant de rouler des yeux de façon exaspérée. Quand est-ce que le déni de sa mère prendrait fin ? « Peu importe, cela prouve que vos sentiments l'une pour l'autre sont réciproques. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse ? »

« Je ne suis pas heureuse parce que, tous les deux, vous m'avez fait passer pour une idiote. Je sais que ce n'était pas votre intention mais pendant plus d'une semaine, je me suis battue pour mettre bout à bout vos petits indices et aucun d'entre vous ne m'a simplement dit la vérité. »

« Mais Ma m'a demandé de ne pas... »

« Je comprends très bien, mon chéri, » le coupa Regina avec un sourire effrayant, l'un de ceux qui, selon Henry, pouvait rivaliser avec ceux de l'Evil Queen. Il pouvait dire que ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait aimer. « Eh bien, Henry, je vais te demander quelque chose moi aussi. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il à contre-cœur, n'aimant pas le sourire machiavélique qui étirait les lèvres de sa mère. Il n'allait _définitivement_ pas aimer ce qu'elle avait prévu.

.

« Livraison pour Emma Swan, » déclara une voix familière depuis le pas de la porte du bureau de la Sheriff, attirant l'attention de la blonde loin de sa paperasse ennuyeuse. Emma leva les yeux de son travail – ses yeux s'élargissant quand elle aperçut l'adolescent se tenant devant elle. Le choc était évident sur le visage d'Emma mais une fois qu'elle comprit pleinement ce qui se tenait devant elle, un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. L'adolescent fit la moue alors que l'autre femme continuait de rire à ses dépens, ne voulant rien d'autre que de disparaitre à cet instant. « Ma ! Arrête ! » Pleurnicha Henry – ses joues virant rapidement au rouge. Emma laissa ses yeux errer sur son fils – des pieds à la tête – inspectant son inhabituel, mais absolument hilarante, tenue. Elle observa ses chaussures pointues en tissu vert, ses collants à rayures à motifs sucres d'orges, sa chemise verte à manche longue – ainsi que la ceinture marron attaché autour de sa taille – et le bonnet pointu vert posé au sommet de sa tête.

« Wah, bon moyen d'entrer dans l'esprit de noël, gamin, » s'exclama Emma avec un éclat de rire, provoquant une grimace ressemblant étrangement à celle de Regina sur le visage d'Henry. Cependant, cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité d'Emma et elle se retrouva penchée sur son bureau à se tenir le ventre alors qu'elle rigolait étonnement bruyamment. Henry foudroya du regard sa mère blonde, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et pris un air encore plus renfrogné. Une fois que le ventre d'Emma lui fit trop mal pour quelle puisse rire plus longtemps, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer – se redressant sur sa chaise – et offrit à son fils un sourire amusé à peine voilé. « Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec amusement, sa voix se brisant alors qu'elle tentait de contenir son rire. Henry roula des yeux et marcha vers elle, lui tendant un bouquet de fleur et une carte. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre, » répondit-il impatiemment, tapant avec son pied de lutin sur le sol du poste. Emma essaya de ne pas souligner à quel point il avait l'air était mignon en elfe colérique – ne souhaitant pas l'embarrasser encore plus. La blonde lui prit la carte, lisant le simple et court message.

 _Ton cul est magnifique dans ce jeans aujourd'hui. – E.Q._

Emma regarda le message et fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Qui est _E.Q._ ? » Les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Jetant un coup d'œil à son visage, cependant, lui prouva qu'elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Il avait deux mamans complétement aveugle. Splendide.

« Les initiales correspondent à un titre, Ma. Les personnes qui t'ont donné ton surnom de Sauveuse, sont les mêmes que celle qui ont donné celui derrière ces deux lettres. Réfléchis, Ma. Laisse-y venir, » répondit-il aussi patiemment qu'il put – ce qui ne l'était vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il vivait ça une deuxième fois – considérant le fait que sa mère blonde était celle qui avait lancé tout cet _envoi de bouquets_ la première fois. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la nourriture que ses mères mangeaient ? Allait-il devenir aussi aveugle quand il serait vieux lui aussi ?

« Equyère ? » Henry tapa sa main sur son front d'incrédulité.

« T'es pas sérieuse, » marmonna-t-il doucement pour lui-même.

« Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« L'Evil Queen, Ma ! Evil. Queen. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai fini avec maman et toi. Fini. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis habillé comme ça ? Parce que maman a découvert que tu étais son admiratrice secrète et, comme j'étais dans la confidence, elle a estimé que je devais être puni. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est entièrement ta faute ! J'arrête de vous aider toutes les deux. Au fait, prend ça ! C'est le reste des cartes que j'étais supposé te livrer jusqu'à ce que tu découvres la vérité, mais hey ! Je viens de te le dire, donc de rien ! » Déclara Henry avec exaspération, claquant une liasse de carte postale sur le bureau d'Emma. Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant l'explosion de son fils et elle resta bouche bée.

« Henry... »

« Non. Ne me fais pas le coup du _Henry_. Je suis venu à pied ici – dans ce costume – devant tous les habitants de la ville. Et pas n'importe quel habitant non, devant Grace ! Grace, Ma ! Tu comprends à quel point c'était embarrassant ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était que maman et toi soyez ensemble- »

« Henry- »

« -Mais non, il a fallu que vous soyez toutes les deux ridiculement aveugle et que vous rendiez les choses deux fois plus compliquées que ce qu'elles devaient être- »

« Henry- »

« -Et tu sais quoi ? Tout est bien qui finit bien pour vous deux, mais maintenant, laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça. Occupez-vous vous-même de votre relation ! Je- »

« Henry ! Gamin, calme-toi. Je suis désolée que tu sois dans cette position. Ecoute, il y a un sac dans le tiroir du bureau de David avec des habits à toi. Si tu veux te changer, fais-toi plaisir, » déclara Emma à son fils clairement irrité. Henry bougonna dans sa barbe et marcha jusqu'au bureau de David, ouvrant le tiroir à la recherche du dit sac. Emma le regarda alors qu'il fouillait à l'intérieur et en sortait une chemise en flanelle et une paire de jeans. « Tu peux te changer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, » l'informa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Henry marmonna dans sa barbe une nouvelle fois en se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Les épaules d'Emma furent secouées par un rire silencieux alors qu'elle regardait son elfe de fils s'éloigner. Elle secoua la tête d'amusement, souriant en pensant au fait que, même si Regina n'était plus l' _Evil Queen_ , elle savait toujours comment donner de cruelles – et hilarantes, il fallait l'admettre – punitions.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il fallait sourire. Elle _était_ dans le pétrin avec la brune après tout. Emma baissa le regard vers la pile de carte postale de noël posée sur son bureau et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle essayait de deviner ce que contenait chacune des cartes. Au lieu de laisser son esprit s'interroger trop longtemps, elle se saisit de la première carte de la pile et l'ouvrit doucement avent de lire le court message.

 _Tu sais ce qui m'excite ? T'imaginer ne portant rien d'autre que ta veste en cuir rouge. – E.Q._

 _Je veux te chevaucher, comme le père noël chevauche son traineau. – E.Q._

 _Le père noël n'est pas le seul à posséder un magasin de jouet. Trouve qui je suis et je te montrerai ma collection. – E.Q._

Emma continua de lire le reste des cartes avec une respiration haletante, ses yeux s'élargissant un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait une nouvelle carte. Au moment où elle arriva à la dernière carte, son visage était déjà rouge vif et son front couvert de sueur. Henry sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire, portant maintenant sa chemise en flanelle et un jeans ainsi que ses chaussures pointues d'elfe – malheureusement pour lui, Emma n'avait pas l'une de ses paires de chaussure au poste – et il s'arrêta devant le bureau de sa mère, observant la Sheriff en sueur et à bout de souffle alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire posée.

« Ça va, Ma ? »

« O-Ouais, j-je vais bien. T-Très bien, même. Hum, allons voir ta mère, » bégaya Emma, sa voix réduite à un couinement. Henry fronça les sourcils devant son comportement étrange, la suivant de près alors qu'elle se précipitait hors du poste et vers sa voiture. Il entra dans la voiture de sa mère, se glissant sur le siège passager et fixa la blonde alors qu'elle essayait, et échouait, d'attraper sa ceinture de sécurité. Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre sa mère dans un tel état, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillent de réalisation et d'effroi. Sa mère avait totalement écrit des messages inappropriés sur les cartes.

« Beurk, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe alors que sa mère parvenait finalement à attraper sa ceinture et essayait maintenant de l'attacher. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir essayé de mettre ses mères ensembles.

Etait-il trop tard pour démissionner de son poste de d'entremetteur ?

* * *

 **NdT :** La suite _dimanche prochain_ mais en attendant, si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par nuage de fumée (réponse soumise aux conditions climatiques...)

Qu'importe ce que tu choisis, je serai heureuse de te répondre !


	6. CHAPITRE 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à EverydayGleek (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Après la vengeance de Regina – qui vous a visiblement beaucoup plu – voici la réaction d'Emma. Je vous préviens, on en est à l'avant dernier chapitre. On approche donc du dénouement de cette histoire !

Comme d'habitude, je voudrai remercier ma super Bêta, **Devonnebydemi** , qui fait vraiment du super boulot avec légèreté et humour. Et encore merci aux revieweurs anonyme, aux non anonymes et à tous ceux qui lisent en secret !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Project Wingman**  
 _[TRADUCTION d'EverydayGleek]_

 _Regina a un admirateur secret. Inaperçue par cette dernière, cette mystérieuse personne se trouvait juste sous ses yeux depuis le début._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 6**

« Ma, laisse-moi utiliser ma clé, » gémit Henry en roulant des yeux alors que sa mère se tenait devant le manoir Mills la main levée prête à toquer mais restant immobile dans l'air – complètement immobile. Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant le manoir Mills depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes et Emma n'avait toujours pas toqué. Même si Henry ne comprenait pas quel était l'intérêt de toquer quand il avait les clés de la maison – c'était sa maison, après tout. Emma laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps – pour la cinquième fois durant ces quinze dernières minutes – et fixa la porte d'entrée les yeux écarquillés, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents. Henry roula des yeux pour ce qui lui sembla être la millionième fois cette semaine et, doucement, la poussa sur le côté avant de récupérer les clés dans sa poche et d'introduire la bonne dans la serrure. Dès qu'il eut déverrouillé la porte, il pénétra à l'intérieur du manoir et monta les escaliers, laissant sa mère en plan sur le perron de la maison.

Emma resta sur les marches du perron bien plus longtemps que nécessaire – fixant l'intérieur de la maison avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Une grande partie d'elle-même voulait rentrer à l'intérieur et allé voir Regina mais une autre partie d'elle voulait fuir – fuir aussi vite que possible de la brune. Cependant, son corps choisi la première option et ses pieds la conduirent à l'intérieur de la maison sans attendre son accord. Alors qu'Emma commençait à marcher à travers le hall d'entrée puis le salon, elle aperçut la brune qui occupait ses pensées confortablement installée sur son canapé et totalement plongé dans un roman. Emma la fixa avec crainte, regardant l'autre femme lécher son index et l'utiliser pour délicatement tourner la page. La blonde laissa ses yeux parcourir la tenue inhabituelle de Regina qui consistait en un pantalon de jogging noir, un fin débardeur blanc et en une paire de lunettes de lecture à monture épaisse. Emma remarqua ensuite le visage libre de maquillage et les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de la brune et elle sentit un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. La blonde trouvait ça déconcertant que cette femme soit incapable de paraitre moins que magnifique.

« Tu vas rester là à me fixer toute la journée ou tu vas te décider à entrer et à me rejoindre ? » Demanda soudainement Regina, sans jamais lever les yeux de son livre. Emma sursauta – complètement surprise d'avoir été prise sur le fait – et se racla la gorge mal à l'aise avant de lentement faire son chemin dans le salon. Emma prit place dans le canapé en face de Regina et détourna le regard d'elle, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Regina jeta un regard à Emma par-dessus son livre et sourit, trouvant l'attitude grandement maladroite, mais au combien adorable, de la blonde. Regina glissa un marque-page dans son livre et le posa doucement sur la table basse, décidant de donner à la blonde toute son attention. « Donc, je suppose que tu as deviné qui j'étais ? »

« O-Ouais. Enfin, pour être honnête, si il n'y avait pas eu Henry, j'aurai probablement mis bien plus de temps à comprendre ce que voulait dire _E.Q._ , » marmonna honnêtement Emma, offrant à la brune un petit et maladroit sourire. Cela fit rire Regina et elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé en croisant les jambes.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons deux idiotes aveugles, » fit remarquer la brune.

« Il semblerait, en effet. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'on est parfaite l'une pour l'autre, hein ? » Déclara Emma sans réfléchir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses joues furent en feu quand elle réalisa les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'un autre point de vue, Regina paraissait tout aussi choquée, ses joues ayant pris une teinte plus foncée et son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique. « Je suis désolée, je m'avance un peu. Mais en même temps, tes notes aussi, » souligna ostensiblement Emma, fixant Regina avec un mélange de suffisance et d'anxiété. Regina se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. »

« En me faisant me sentir comme si j'étais sur le point d'exploser ? »

« Eh bien, oui. J'ai failli exploser de curiosité, c'est un juste retour des choses que de te faire expérimenter cette sensation. »

« Le type d'explosion dont je parle n'a absolument rien à voir avec celui dont tu parles, » répondit Emma avec un haussement de sourcil. Regina lui sourit et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? L'Evil Queen est toujours une part de moi. »

« Je peux voir ça, et pour être honnête, j'aime ça. Elle est presque aussi sexy que la Regina de _tous les jours_. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Regina totalement surprise, sa tête se penchant sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

« Oui. L'Evil Queen n'est plus qui tu es à présent mais elle fait toujours partie de toi... et, en fait, j'aime et accepte chaque partie de toi, » répondit honnêtement Emma en haussant inconsciemment les épaules. Les yeux de Regina s'élargirent à l'utilisation du mot en ''A'' par la blonde. Il lui semblait que ce mot avait été utilisé un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps – la plupart du temps par son fils quand il faisait référence au sentiment d'Emma à son égard. Quand Regina était trop lâche pour utiliser le mot en ''A'', Emma le lâchait juste comme ça avec tant de désinvolture et pourtant tant de sincérité. Est-ce qu'Emma l'aimait vraiment ?

« Tu m'aimes ? » Demanda doucement Regina, le choc s'entendant clairement dans son ton. Emma sourit timidement à la brune et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Hum, oui, je veux dire, tu rends le contraire compliqué. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des _années_ , Regina. Ca ne devrait pas t'étonner. Je viens juste de dépenser une somme astronomique en fleur et cadeau pour toi, » répondit Emma en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, souriant intérieurement devant l'expression bouche bée de Regina.

« Wow... Hum, j'ai aimé les fleurs et les cadeaux. J'ai aimé les notes aussi. Ils étaient le meilleur moment de ma journée, » déclara Regina avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis contente. Tu les méritais. J'ai toujours aimé te voir sourire, » confessa doucement Emma, son sourire s'élargissant quand un magnifique sourire étira les lèvres de Regina. Les deux femmes restèrent assises dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, partageant occasionnellement des regards timides et des sourires. « C'est le moment où tu me dis que tu es aussi amoureuse de moi, » déclara Emma mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse, hochant la tête vers Regina comme pour dire « vas-y, dis-le. » Regina roula des yeux à l'attitude puérile de la blonde et secoua la tête, amusée.

« Je ressens des choses très fortes pour toi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour. »

« Eh bien, y a-t-il un moyen de le découvrir ? » Lui demanda Emma en la regardant avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Regina lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Il y a un moyen... »

« Lequel ? Peu importe ce que c'est, je le ferai, » s'exclama Emma avec enthousiasme, assise au bord du canapé. Regina sourit doucement à l'autre femme et se leva de son siège avant de se diriger vers la blonde. Emma regarda la brune prendre place à côté d'elle, ses yeux vert brillant maintenant de curiosité. Regina se tourna vers Emma, prenant doucement son visage en coupe avec sa main – son pouce faisant de lent mouvement contre la peau douce de sa joue. Emma appuya son visage contre la main de Regina et laissa ses yeux parcourir les traits de Regina – de ses cils, à son nez puis à sa bouche. Regina remarque où l'attention d'Emma s'était portée et, avec une légère hésitation, se pencha en avant, effleurant les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes. Emma haleta les lèvres douces et charnues de Regina entrées en contact avec les siennes et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y penser davantage, elle pressa plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles de la brune, approfondissant le baiser. Et alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné et fougueux, une soudaine brise souffla autour d'elles, accompagnée d'un scintillement de lumières multicolores. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement l'une de l'autre, les yeux écarquillés par le choc et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Euh... »

« Hum... »

« Est-ce qu'on vient juste de... ? »

« J-Je pense que oui... »

« Il était temps ! » S'exclama Henry depuis l'entrée du salon, un sourire satisfait placardé sur le visage. Regina et Emma le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, toutes les deux complètement à bout de souffle et rougissante. Henry le remarqua et son sourire malicieux se transforma en un sourire sincère. « Je suis heureux pour vous. »

« Mais- »

« Vous venez juste de partager un baiser de véritable amour. Je savais que vous étiez faites pour être ensemble. C'est génial, » coupa joyeusement Henry, sa colère et son humiliation de la dernière heure complètement oubliées. Il se dirigea vers ses mères et les tira dans un étrange câlin de groupe. « Je vous aime, » chuchota-t-il à leur oreille, remplissant ses mères de chaleur.

« Hum, merci gamin. Tu te rends compte que c'était seulement notre premier baiser, hein ? » Lui dit Emma avec un sourire. Henry se libéra de l'étreinte et s'assit sur la table basse, faisant face à ses mères.

« On a même pas encore eut de rendez-vous, » fit remarquer Regina.

« Vous avez eu plein de rendez-vous. Toutes ces fois où vous êtes sorties toutes les deux pour déjeuner ? Rendez-vous. Toutes ces fois où tu as fait à manger à Ma alors que je n'étais même pas à la maison ? Rendez-vous. Toutes les fois où vous êtes sorites boire un verre pendant mes week-ends avec grand-père ? Rendez-vous. Vous avez été à des centaines de rendez-vous, » souligna Henry, défiant ses mères de le contredire. Elles ne le firent pas.

« Le gamin marque un point, » fit remarquer Emma à la brune. Regina regarda la blonde et sourit.

« Tu as raison. Il en marque un, » déclara Regina à voix basse, faisant courir un frisson le long du dos de la blonde.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Emma.

« Je pense que puisque toi et moi avons apparemment été à de nombreux rendez-vous, on pourrait peut-être essayer l'une des suggestions que j'ai écrite sur les cartes. Je veux dire, techniquement ça ne serait pas considéré comme inconvenant ou autre. Nous sommes, apparemment, destinées l'une pour l'autre, » suggéra Regina avec un sourire séducteur, ses yeux sombres regardant Emma avec convoitise. La gorge d'Emma s'assécha au regard que lui lança la brune et elle trembla d'excitation.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Euh... Mam... Je suis toujours là, » gémit Henry, se sentant soudain extrêmement gêné. Emma plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, attrapa son portefeuille et en sortit quelques billets avant de les jeter sans regarder sur les genoux d'Henry.

« Tiens, cinquante dollars. Sors et amuse toi, » déclara précipitamment Emma, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule seconde Regina.

« Mais- » Un nuage de fumée violette lui coupa la parole et, soudainement, cinquante dollars supplémentaire apparurent sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'acheter ce nouveau jeu vidéo que tu voulais tellement ? Peut-être que tu pourrais t'acheter quelques paquets de bonbons aussi. Et peut-être que tu pourrais aller voir un film pendant que tu y es, » lista Regina, ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'elle se concentrait sur la langue d'Emma qui léchait sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu pourrais aussi aller voir ton ami, Connor. Je suis certaine qu'il adorerait essayer ce nouveau jeu vidéo avec toi. »

« Je l'ai même pas encore acheté... »

« Henry, s'il-te-plaît... Va juste t'amuser, » supplia Emma, son corps grimpant en température quand elle observa les yeux de Regina passer de marron à noir en quelques secondes. Henry regarda alternativement ses deux mères avec confusion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous- oh. Oh ! Ew. Mon Dieu. Beurk. Je m'en vais. Je m'en vais, » déclara Henry d'un air dégouté, se levant précipitamment de sa place sur la table basse et quittant pratiquement la maison en courant. Il était traumatisé à vie et il n'avait encore rien vu. Espérons qu'il ne le verrait jamais.

« Donc... Je crois que tu as dit quelque chose à propos du traineau du Père Noël... » Rappela Emma avec un haussement de sourcil, faisant apparaitre un sourire sexy sur les lèvres de la brune. Au lieu de répondre verbalement, Regina les transporta jusqu'à la chambre, ne laissant derrière elles rien d'autre qu'un nuage de fumée.

Ouais, Emma dirait que ces deux semaines d'envoi de fleurs et de cadeaux comme moyen de séduire Regina avaient été un succès. Et peut-être qu'Henry l'avait un peu aidée aussi. Okay, plus comme _beaucoup_. Grace à lui, Regina et elle étaient maintenant ensemble et sur le point de consommer leur amour l'une pour l'autre. Il semblerait que tout avait marché pour le mieux.

Il était officiellement le meilleur entremetteur au monde.

* * *

 **NdT :** La suite et fin _dimanche prochain_ mais en attendant, si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par nuage de fumée (réponse soumise aux conditions climatiques...)

Qu'importe ce que tu choisis, je serai heureuse de te répondre et bonne vacances si jamais tu l'es !


	7. EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à EverydayGleek (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, on y est, le dernier chapitre de cette traduction... J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi j'en ai eu à vous la traduire. J'ai été vraiment contente de partager cette aventure avec vous et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'aimerais vous souhaitez à tous de très bonne fête et vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme, votre fidélité et votre bonne humeur ! **MERCI !** Et merci à toi Victoria, pour les fics, pour toi, pour tout )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Project Wingman**  
 _[TRADUCTION d'EverydayGleek]_

 _Regina a un admirateur secret. Inaperçue par cette dernière, cette mystérieuse personne se trouvait juste sous ses yeux depuis le début._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 7 : EPILOGUE**

« On ne devrait pas faire ça, Regina. Henry va nous tuer. »

« Il pourra nous tuer une fois qu'il aura eu la fille. C'est seulement une question de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne les indices sur les cartes. »

« _Indices_ ? C'est comme _ça_ qu'on les appelle maintenant ? Regina, tu lui as carrément donné ses initiales, les cours qu'ils ont ensemble et tu es même allée jusqu'à mentionner la couleur de ses yeux. Il n'y a plus aucun mystère ! »

Regina se moqua du ton incrédule de sa fiancée et haussa les épaules, pas du genre à se décourager. Elles virent la jeune fille en question ouvrir la carte, ses yeux parcourant les mots avec une expression dubitative avant qu'un fin sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres et que des étincelles de joie viennent illuminer ses yeux. En voyant la réaction de la jeune fille, Regina se tourna vers sa fiancée, une expression suffisante sur le visage. Emma roula des yeux et retourna son attention vers l'adolescente assise à quelques tables d'elles.

Ça faisait maintenant huit mois qu'Emma et Regina formaient un couple et durant cette période, de nombreux changements avaient eu lieu dans leur petite famille de trois. Emma avait emménagé au manoir avec les deux bruns, seulement trois mois après que Regina et elle aient officialisé leur relation. Henry avait décidé de déménager sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée dans l'espoir de ne jamais entendre ses mères s'envoyer en l'air dans leur chambre. Jusqu'ici, il avait presque réussi. Le mot clé étant : _presque_.

Il y a deux mois, Regina avait cuisiné un repas extravagant, l'un de ceux où Emma, Henry, Ruby, Charming et Snow étaient présent. Et une fois qu'ils avaient été tous les six dans un état de plénitude, de bonheur et de bonne humeur, Regina avait suggéré qu'ils passent tous au salon. Dès qu'ils furent installés sur les canapés et les causeuses du salon, Regina s'était bruyamment raclée la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la pièce et avait souri nerveusement. Les quelques secondes qui lui avait fallu pour attirer l'attention de ses invités lui avaient suffi pour mettre un genou à terre, provoquant des halètements chez toutes les personnes dans la pièce – à l'exclusion de son fils – et elle fit magiquement apparaitre une petite boite rouge dans sa main tendue, un léger nuage violet tourbillonnant autour.

Elle ouvrit la boite, révélant un simple anneau en argent surmonté d'un diamant taillé – la pierre porte bonheur d'Emma – placé au centre. Elle savait qu'Emma n'attachait pas une grande importance aux choses matérielles et qu'elle était une personne très simple. Regina, bien sûr, avait tenu compte de l'affinité de la blonde pour la simplicité. Après sa demande pleine de sarcasme mais incroyablement authentique et chaleureuse, Emma n'avait pas perdu de temps pour dire ''oui'', et même si la relation entre Regina et Charming et Snow restait au mieux hésitante, elle reçut avec étonnement leur sincère bénédiction. Ruby ne tarda pas non plus à féliciter le couple, ayant été présente pour suivre l'évolution de leur relation depuis le début. Mais, bien sûr, elle était toujours la meilleure colporteuse de ragot de la ville et dans les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, tout le monde en ville avait été au courant des fiançailles Swan-Mills.

Henry avait été ravi par la perspective du mariage de ses mères et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour leur offrir son aide pour la préparation du mariage. Bien sûr, ses idées c'étaient avérées celles d'un adolescent plein d'hormones et, même si Emma avait approuvé nombreuses de ses idées – comme des serveuses à moitié-nue et une entrée au mariage en moto – Regina avait dû gentiment réfréner ses ardeurs. Il avait été déçus, bien sûr, tout comme Emma, mais ils avaient rapidement surmonté leur déception et étaient passé à d'autres idées, plus appropriées.

La date du mariage avait été fixée pour dans trois semaines, et tout le monde à Storybrooke avait été invité. C'était l'un des événements les plus attendu de l'année et tout le monde était excité à l'idée de voir les deux anciennes ennemies s'unir, Henry plus particulièrement. Avec la cérémonie qui devait se tenir dans quelques semaines, les deux femmes avaient été surprise d'apprendre que leur fils n'avait toujours pas invité Grace à sortir. Elles étaient toutes les deux au courant des sentiments de leur fils pour la fille de Jefferson, Grace, et elles avaient, à de nombreuses reprises, été témoins de combien leur fils pouvait se mettre à bafouiller en présence de l'adolescente. Dans le but d'aider leur fils à sortir avec la fille de ses rêves, même si ce n'était que pour un seul jour, elles avaient décidé de dépoussiérer un de leurs anciens projets. Ou du moins, le projet qu'Emma et Henry avait mis au point il y a quelques mois.

Le projet entremetteur était lancé.

Une nouvelle fois.

C'était le troisième jour de leur projet et Regina et Emma avaient fait un effort pour garder leurs notes et cadeaux adaptés pour des adolescents. Le premier jour, elles avaient envoyé un bouquet de gardénias ainsi qu'une carte au sommet de celui-ci. La carte disait simplement : _Ces fleurs expriment mes sentiments à ton égard. Tu es une fille magnifique et ton sourire l'est encore plus. – Ton admirateur secret, H.S.M._

Emma s'était moquée de Regina ce jour-là, lui demandant si elle s'était rendue compte que ces initiales pouvaient aussi correspondre à celle _d'High School Musical_. Regina avait haussé un sourcil, une expression perplexe sur le visage avant d'informer la blonde qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de ça.

Le deuxième jour, Emma avait cette fois-ci envoyé une copie du DVD d'High School Musical et une note qui disait : _Tu es ''What I've Been Looking For''. Regarde le film et tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. Ton admirateur secret, H.S.M._

Regina n'avait pas été amusée.

Mais Emma si. Elle avait trouvée ça hilarant et, à en juger par l'expression de Grace quand elle reçut le cadeau et lu la carte, elle avait aussi trouvé cela hilarant.

Le troisième jour, qui était aujourd'hui, consistait en l'envoi d'une large tablette de chocolat – la préférée d'Henry – et d'une note disant : _Je parie que tu te demandes qui je suis. Cherche simplement le garçon de ta classe avec de profonds yeux verts et une tablette de chocolat à la main. – Ton admirateur secret, H.S.M._

Cette carte était la cerise sur le gâteau. Emma le savait. Si l'adolescente ne découvrait pas qui était son admirateur secret – ou tout du moins, son supposé admirateur – (leur fils allait les tuer quand il découvrirait ce qu'elles avaient fait) alors la prochaine carte, si elle était écrite par Regina, allait carrément indiquer le nom d'Henry, son adresse, sa date de naissance et probablement même l'emplacement de sa tâche de naissance. Sa fiancée était la moins subtile des deux. Et dire que c'était la même femme que celle qui avait réussi à garder son indentée d'Evil Queen secrète pendant 28 ans.

Alors que les deux femmes étaient assises au Granny à scruter le visage de Grace à la recherche du moindre signe de compréhension, elles le virent apparaitre dès que leur fils passa la porte du Granny et entra dans le restaurant. Elles virent les yeux de l'adolescente s'illuminer à la vue de leur fils, et elles sentirent toutes les deux une bouffée de chaleur envahir leur poitrine au regard plein d'affection que lui lança Grace. Les yeux d'Henry s'écarquillèrent au regard que lui lança la fille pour qui il avait le béguin et il se figea quand les bras de l'adolescente vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui pour l'attirer dans un câlin étonnement fort.

« Hum, salut, Grace. »

« Tu es tellement un amour, Henry ! »

« Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Bégaya-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant à nouveau quand l'adolescente recula légèrement et plaça un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Les petits mots et les cadeaux que tu m'as envoyé ces trois derniers jours, idiot ! J'ai commencé à me douter que c'était toi hier quand tu m'as envoyé le DVD d'High School Musical, principalement parce que je sais que, secrètement, tu aimes bien ce film et parce que tu as toujours dit que si tu prenais le nom de tes deux mères, tu aurais les mêmes initiales qu'High School Musical. Mais qu'importe, merci pour les cartes et les fleurs. Elles ont illuminé ma journée, » déclara avec enthousiasme Grace, son sourire s'agrandissant alors qu'Henry devenait de plus en plus confus.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont l'adolescente était en train de parler. Mais toute cette situation lui semblait familière et puis tout ce mis en place dans son esprit. Il tourna alors son attention vers ses mères qui étaient assises quelques tables plus loin et qui les fixaient avec un mélange d'amusement et de fierté, il leur jeta alors un regard perplexe. Elles ricanèrent à son regard de mécontentement et lui firent un signe du pouce. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Henry quand Grace se recula de l'étreinte, le regardant avec adoration. Il savait que ses mères avaient fait ça pour une bonne raison et même si il détestait le fait que ses mères aient décidé de se mêler de sa vie amoureuse – ce qu'il trouvait absolument mortifiant – il y vit une opportunité qu'il devait absolument saisir.

« Je me demandais si tu aimerais, euh, si tu aimerais – tu sais. Peut-être que tu pourrais être ma cavalière au mariage de mes mères ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement, ses paumes soudain moites et ses yeux jetant de petits coups d'œil à ses mères qui les fixaient en attendant la réponse de Grace avec impatience.

« Que dirais-tu de faire mieux ? Et si on sortait ensemble ce week-end d'abord ? J'avais déjà l'intention d'aller au mariage de tes mères avec toi si tu me le demandais, » répondit Grace avec un sourire, riant légèrement alors que les yeux d'Henry s'élargissaient.

« O-Ouais. Ça serait génial, » Est-ce qu'elle venait juste de l'inviter à sortir ?

« Super. Alors on dit, samedi à 7 heures ? Tu pourrais venir me chercher et on irait voir un film ? » Suggéra-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant à la réponse précipitée et saccadée d'Henry. Une fois la date de leur rendez-vous fixée, Grace gloussa et se pencha vers Henry pour presser un baiser sur sa joue. « Je te vois en cours demain. » Et avec ça, elle traversa la salle du Granny jusqu'à la sortie, une tablette de chocolat et une carte à la main. Henry la regarda partir, presque ne transe, avant de se tourner vers ses mères et de remarquer leur sourire satisfait et visage suffisant.

Il se dirigea vers elles, prenant place à leur table et les fixa avec une expression peu impressionnée sur le visage.

« Salut, gamin. Bien jouée avec Grace. Je savais que t'avais ça en toi. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique, Henry. Je me demande de qui tu tiens ça. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être énervé ou reconnaissant, » déclara-t-il, des émotions contradictoires dansant sur son visage.

« La reconnaissance nous convient, n'est-ce pas, Regina ? » Répondit Emma avec un sourire. Regina hocha la tête pour approuver, son sourire faisant écho à celui de sa fiancée. Henry soupira à leur expression, se laissant tomber contre le dossier de la banquette avec un soupir.

« Je vais sortir avec Grace, » déclara-t-il encore surpris.

« Tu vas le faire, » confirma Regina en souriant.

« Ça veut dire que le projet entremetteur à marcher une nouvelle fois, » se réjouit Emma.

« Ouais... Au moins, il lui a fallu seulement trois indices pour comprendre que c'était moi, ou, que c'était supposé être moi. Ma future petite-amie est plus maligne que vous deux, » fit-il remarquer avec un sourire satisfait, se moquant du reniflement de ses mères et de leur tentative de dénégation.

« On te verra à la maison, Henry. »

« Vous allez où ? »

« A la maison. Je ferai attention en rentrant si j'étais toi, » répondit Emma avec un sourire taquin avant que Regina ne les fasse disparaitre du Granny, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un nuage de fumée. Henry roula des yeux et resta assis sur sa banquette après leur départ magique.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant ses mères mais elles avaient été de bonnes alliées. Totalement embarrassantes, certes, mais elles avaient réussi à le faire sortir avec l'adolescente avec seulement trois notes idiotes et trois cadeaux stupides. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien dire les trois notes mais qu'importe ce qu'il y avait dessus, cela avait été assez bien pour que Grace accepte non seulement de sortir avec lui mais qu'elle _l'invite_ également à sortir.

Il semblerait que le _projet entremetteur_ avait fonctionné une nouvelle fois.

Il était certain que ses futur frères et sœurs allaient également utiliser cette méthode pour se faire remarquer par l'élu de leur cœur.

Ses mères n'en avaient pas conscience mais il les avait entendues discuter de la perspective d'avoir un autre enfant. Et à en juger par leur discussion constante au sujet des prénoms d'enfant et des donneurs possibles, il était presque sûr que le plan bébé avait été adopté.

Bientôt, le _Projet Grand Frère_ serait mis en place et il avait hâte qu'il commence.

Mais, tout d'abord et jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive, le _Projet Ne Gâche Pas Ton Rendez-Vous Avec Grace_ , serait sa principale priorité.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NdT :** Et voilà, c'est finit... Mais en attendant _une prochaine traduction_ , si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par nuage de fumée (réponse soumise aux conditions climatiques...)

Qu'importe ce que tu choisis, je serai heureuse de te répondre et bonne vacances si jamais tu l'es !


End file.
